


Prompt 21

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: I'm gonna put the prompt in the end-notes, because I don't wanna spoil it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Prompt 21

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna put the prompt in the end-notes, because I don't wanna spoil it.

Tadashi tracks his breath through the chilly air. He tightens his grip on Kei’s hand and smiles at him. Kei grins back and pulls him into his side. Tadashi sniffs his boyfriend and feels his cheek warm as the scent reminds him of the strawberries and cream shampoo he uses, it reminds him of home. 

“You know sniffing people in public is weird Tadashi?” he jokes, nudging him with his shoulder. 

Yamaguchi giggles and only snuggles closer to him, trying to retain any type of warmth. 

“Are you cold love?” Kei asks, looking down to him, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small smile. 

“Just a little, yea.” he smiles embarrassedly. 

“I told you to wear a jacket.” he clicks his tongue and caresses his cheek. 

“Aw shut up.” he slaps him on the arms jokingly. 

Tadashi feels his free hand shake a little bit, he shoves it in his cardigan pocket. He fondles the velvet ring box that was just sitting in his pocket. 

"Do you want my jacket Tada?" 

"No, no, it's all right." 

"Are you sure? If you're cold take my jacket." He insists. 

"Kei. Keep your jacket." he replies, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hand. 

Tadashi sees the sparkling tree in the distance. "Kei! Look, it's the Christmas tree! It's so big and sparkly!" 

Kei smiles down at his very excited partner who is pulling at him, trying to get him to walk faster. He obeys, letting himself be pulled along. He laughs as they arrive at the large, shimmering, fake pine. 

Tadashi looks up at his boyfriend, his glasses reflecting the lights but beyond that, his eyes twinkle with amazement and wonder. He feels tears arise in his eyes, it just felt so good to see him, a kid who doubted himself at every turn, a teen who refused to try in fear of failure, smile and look at things like a child again. He wipes away the tears and sniffs. 

Kei immediately looks over at his other half when he hears the sniffle. He calms down when he sees that Tadashi is smiling. He takes a nice, sigh of relief. He feels warm and safe with Tadashi nestled into his side. 

The bright lights cast a brilliant shadow on Tadashi's face, making his freckles appear brighter and more magnificent than they usually are. Words can't describe how proud Kei is of Tadashi, everything he's seen of him, everything he's done, he feels overwhelming and overflowing pride, spill from his heart. 

'God I love him.' They both think, staring at each other. 

Tadashi reaches back into his pocket and pulls out the ring box. He takes a breather of courage, trying to muster his strength up. 

He worms his way from under Kei's arm and looks up to his boyfriend, with his eyes shining bright. Kei looks at him questioningly, but he doesn't worry. 

"Uh, Kei." he sighs nervously, "I uh," he begins to kneel, he closes his eyes, trying not to puke in anxiety. 

When his knee hits the ground he opens his eyes and feels his heart wrench at the sight before him. 

Kei holds an open box that holds a platinum band encrusted with Lapis Lazuli stones. 

Tadashi's box holds a rose gold band encrusted with opals. 

"Kei, I-" He stumbles out, eyes drifting to the way the ring sparkles in the Christmas lights. 

Kei feels his smile grow, large and bright and almost painful. He also feels warm tears run down his face. He notices the way Tadashi's tears glimmer. People gather around, awing and swooning. 

"Tadashi. I haven't had a day where I've regretted being with you. I never will." He chuckles wetly. "I love you so much." 

"I forgot what I was gonna say." he laughs hard. "I just love you so so much. I have loved you for so long. And I will love you forever." 

"Marry me?" They both ask, looking each other in the eyes. 

The small crowd laughs but the two men really don't notice. They both nod at each other's proposal, the two men stand and hug, tightly. They slip the rings on each other's ring fingers. 

Kei takes Tadashi's face in his hands and kisses him, softly and unsatisfyingly wet. But neither of them seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt: Tadashi has worked up the courage to propose to Kei. the day they go to propose, though, Kei gets on one knee and holds out a ring.


End file.
